¿Confesiones?
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: ¿Que es lo que ha pasado que algunos chicos de Shibusen se le están confesando a Maka? Un enredo con algunas buenas consecuencias. (Ooc)


**¿DECLARACIONES?**

**Capítulo único**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Okubo.**

.

.

* * *

****Día Martes****

Es un nuevo día en la siempre calurosa Death City. Como es usual, las actividades en Shibusen están a la orden haciendo que los alumnos y maestros pocas veces puedan disfrutar de momentos de relajación.

Pero, cuando hay la oportunidad de tener algún rato de entretenimiento, es imposible desaprovecharlo y por consecuente, hacer lo impensable para disfrutarlo.

Lamentablemente, también se pueden ocasionar más de un problema.

—Maka… tengo algo importante que decirte.

—Espero que no sea nada malo, si en algo puedo ayudarte, cuenta conmigo Kid —dice mientras la curiosidad le invade. Se le hace raro que el joven Shinigami le haya citado en la biblioteca, y más aún, que sólo a ella llamara.

—Bueno pues… —menciona nervioso—. Yo… es que, sucede que tú…

—¿Qué yo qué? —le anima a continuar, pues el otro se ha quedado trabado en la última palabra.

El chico suelta un suspiro recopilando valor para seguir:

—Tú me gustas —dice al fin, se queda mirando fijamente a la chica de coletas que ha entrado en shock.

Maka, no dice nada. Su mente trata de procesar lo que acaba de oír y por un momento la vergüenza le invade, vergüenza que desaparece al sentir la presencia de otra persona más, vigilando entre los demás estantes.

—Ahora que recuerdo —menciona con un extraño tono amable que a Kid le da escalofríos —, olvidé comprar las cosas para la cena, Soul se enojará si llego tarde. Me tengo que ir ¡Adiós!

Grita mientras se aleja a paso rápido hacia la entrada sin prestarle mucha atención al regaño que se ha ganado por su acción. Kid por su parte, permanece en su lugar, lleno de sorpresa.

—¡Maka espera! —alcanza a decir pero ella ya se ha ido.

—Esto apenas inicia —menciona la persona que estaba vigilando todo al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa burlona aparece.

.

.

* * *

***** Día siguiente. Miércoles*****

Si dijera que estuvo bien por el resto de la tarde, mentiría. Maka no dejó de pensar en lo sucedido e incluso se puso a idear miles de tretas y planes para evitar ser sorprendida de nuevo. Tan sumida estaba en su mente que no pudo evitar chocar con alguien aunque sin llegar a caer.

—Lo siento, estaba un poco distraída —explica al ver a Kilik frente a ella sólo que sin Thunder y Fire.

—No te preocupes, y creo que no te pude haber encontrado en mejor momento.

—¿Enserio? ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta con inquisidora mirada.

—Oh, no es nada malo, pero me gustaría hablarlo más en privado sin tanta gente alrededor —menciona el moreno sin dejar de sonreír.

—Está bien —accede.

Ambos se encaminan a la parte trasera de la escuela. La chica no deja de escrutar a Kilik, no es usual que ande sin sus armas y una ligera idea de lo que ocurre no tarda de aparecer en su mente. Una vez que se han apartado lo suficiente y al ver que él no dice nada aún, no tarda en impacientarse y romper el silencio:

—¿Y entonces? Qué es lo que necesitas.

—Ah, claro —la tensión invade al chico pero no piensa dar marcha atrás, comienza a revolverse el cabello para continuar—, resulta que… me he dado cuenta de lo linda, inteligente y fuerte que eres. Quiero decir, siempre lo has sido pero es hasta ahora que puedo apreciarte mejor. Yo…

Maka continúa expectante, ya sabe a lo que su amigo se está refiriendo, esboza una sonrisa burlona que hace al chico temblar.

—Yo… me he dado cuenta de que siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Creo que, estoy enamorado.

La sonrisa no desaparece del rostro de la chica.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—Oh ¿escuchaste eso? ¡Spirit me está llamando! No debo hacerle esperar ¡Nos vemos luego!

Le responde a gritos con la carrera emprendida de regreso a la escuela. Kilik sólo observa cómo la rubia se va, segundos después una mano le palmea el hombro indicándole que es hora de que también se vayan.

—Que terca eres Albarn —menciona su acompañante mientras caminan.

.

.

* * *

*****Jueves ******

«Ya falta poco, unos días más y listo. No es nada difícil» se repite interiormente la técnico.

—Hey Maka, ya se está haciendo tarde ¿No querrás perder tu perfecta asistencia verdad? —la voz de su compañero de departamento le sobresalta y se apresura en guardarse los pequeños papeles que minutos antes miraba con alegría en la mochila.

—Ya voy Soul, no seas tan impaciente. Sé lo mucho que te gusta la clase de Stein-sensei —le responde divertida al verlo asomar la cabeza por su puerta semi-abierta, con claros signos de somnolencia.

—Oye, disculpa si también me preocupo por ti. Es lo que un compañero tan cool como yo debe de hacer por su técnico.

Maka ríe ante el comentario observando la típica sonrisa de chico genial que el albino siempre pone. Toma sus cosas ya listas junto a su usual gabardina negra y sale de su habitación. Al pasar junto a su arma, se detiene un instante para sonreír y decirle:

—No sabes cuán agradecida estoy porque seas así. A pesar de lo flojo que puedes ser, eres un gran amigo.

Soul no dice más nada, se queda admirando la sonrisa de su técnico y el singular brillo de sus ojos jade.

—Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo —la voz femenina le saca de la ensoñación.

Juntos suben a la motocicleta para ir a Shibusen.

* * *

—Maka Albarn, me ha tomado tiempo darme cuenta del cambio en mis sentimientos —su presencia, intelectual y seria hace que la situación sea tensa, pero con las últimas palabras, deja de serlo piensa la chica—. Lamento tener que hacerle esto a Kim pero, no puedo seguir engañando a mi corazón. Me gustas.

Debía de suponerlo, que Ox llegara hasta ella y que la hiciera quedarse en el salón cuando ya el resto se ha ido, no podía ser para otra cosa más que para terminar de arruinarle el día.

—Eh… Ox, no quiero hacerte sentir mal pero… —claro que, ella también sabe jugar—, no puedo aceptar esto. Además, tengo que ayudar a Chrona a estudiar, ¡nos vemos!

—¡Oye! —le alcanza a decir pero la rubia le ignora. Un escalofrío le recorre cuando siente que alguien entra al aula. Para su mala suerte, es quién menos esperaba.

—Ox ¿es cierto eso? —pregunta la chica de cabello rosa, con tristeza en la voz y lágrimas amenazando salir.

—¡Kim! —Se altera— ¿Estabas escuchando? Yo puedo explicarte, no es lo que parece.

La chica se queda esperando, con el corazón latiendo desesperadamente y una furia creciendo en ella.

—¡Mentiroso!

—¡No te vayas mi dulce amor! —Grita para salir corriendo tras ella. «Ojalá valga la pena» piensa.

.

.

* * *

***** Viernes****

Bien, definitivamente Maka no estaba muy preparada para esto.

—¡DÉJAME EN PAZ BLACK*STAR! —Sus gritos son ignorados por su perseguidor.

—¡¿Por qué no aceptas los sentimientos de tu DIOS?! ¡Deberías sentirte orgullosa porque alguien tan grande como yo se fijara en una chica nerd plana como tú! —responde el de cabellos azules tratando de alcanzarla.

Llevan cerca de quince minutos corriendo alrededor del Shibusen, que equivocada estaba Maka al pensar que este día sería normal pues ya iba siendo la hora de regresar a casa y no se había topado para nada con ninguno de los chicos que supuestamente le declaraban su amor. Hasta que a la salida, Black*Star la estaba esperando con un ramo de flores y ella, impulsiva como siempre, solo atinó a escabullirse dejando a Soul totalmente confundido. Y helos ahí, con la chica de coletas tratando de perder a su amigo quién carga unas flores completamente destrozadas. Hasta que el último comentario del chico, terminó por colmar su paciencia.

—Ahora si te la has ganado —menciona mientras se detiene furiosa, saca un gran libro de su mochila esperando a que él la alcance. Black*Star ya no puedo evitar lo inminente—¡MAAAAAKAA-CHOP!

El golpe lo deja semi-inconsciente. Momento que la técnico aprovecha para irse de ahí con una sonrisa de satisfacción y un libro humeante.

—Joder, que chica más testaruda —susurra para sí mismo.

Se escuchan algunos pasos detrás pertenecientes a su compañera arma, quién tiene una expresión de desconcierto y mirada triste. Ella se acerca hacia su técnico y ayuda a que se levante mientras observa con pena los restos de las flores.

—Black*Star ¿Es… enserio? ¿Tú y… Maka?—Pregunta dudosa.

Él le devuelve la mirada, sonríe y comienza a caminar poniendo sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué estar así, verás… —Comienza su explicación sin cambiar su semblante, pensando en qué ya es hora de terminar todo de una vez.

.

.

* * *

*****Horas más tarde en el departamento*****

Después de lo sucedido en la mañana, Soul no pudo apartar de su cabeza la imagen y las palabras de su mejor amigo hacia su técnico. Le preocupaba mucho lo que ocurriera y lamentaba no poder intervenir como quisiera pues son cosas que de la vida personal de Maka.

Cuando la vio llegar al departamento, se cuestionó si sería muy entrometido de su parte preguntarle qué fue lo que pasó. Pero eso ya no hizo falta pues la chica se disculpó por no regresar juntos y a lanzar mil y un maldiciones en contra de su hiperactivo amigo, lo que le hizo suponer que nada de lo que temía sucedió y la relación de esos dos no es ni será nada para su alivio, aunque, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

En su cuarto, mantuvo una pequeña conversación nada bienvenida con el diablillo que le hizo tomar la decisión más importante en su vida. Una que cambiaría muchas cosas.

—Hey, Maka, tengo algo que decirte ¿Me prestas tu atención un momento?

La chica se encontraba en la sala, leyendo su nueva adquisición de libros cuando su compañero se sentó frente a ella más serio de lo usual.

—¿Uh? Claro, ¿pasa algo malo?

Viendo la expresión del albino, dejó de lado su lectura para escucharle.

—No, creo que no lo es, por lo menos para mí —susurra lo último evitando que la chica lo escuche —. No sé cómo empezar. Verás, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, como arma y técnico —Los nervios le invaden, duda en continuar o mejor dejar las cosas como están—. Somos el mejor equipo pero…

Viendo lo extraño que se ha puesto el chico, un ligero pensamiento surca su mente pero prefiere ignorarlo. Le anima a seguir:

—Ya, somos un gran equipo ¿el punto es?

Él se da cuenta de lo tonto que se ve tartamudeando sin decir nada en concreto, los recuerdos de la mañana le hacen sacar fuerzas para terminar de decir lo que tiene en mente y que tanto trabajo le cuesta.

—El punto es que tú me gustas —observa la cara impresionada de su compañera y se apresura en seguir explicándole—: No sé exactamente cómo se dieron las cosas, no, de hecho creo que lo he sabido desde siempre sólo que no quise aceptarlo.

—¿Esto es enserio? —pregunta aún en shock, no sabe que creer pues ha estado pasando por lo mismo durante la última semana debido a… claro, claro, imposible olvidar el por qué han sido días horribles.

—¿Por qué lo dudas? Me conoces mejor que nadie y creo que yo también sé mucho sobre ti. Además, a pesar de las miles de bromas que te digo sobre tu figura y demás, sabes que nada es real y que eres perfecta tal y cómo eres. Me entiendes, escuchas y siempre te preocupas por mí, por mi parte es igual. Sólo quiero divertirme y ser feliz, a tu lado lo soy. Creo que es lo más conveniente. No veo mi futuro sin ti y, ya lo he dicho antes, nunca dudaría en ofrecer mi vida para evitar verte sufrir. ¿Me aceptarías cómo más que un amigo o arma?

Soul termina de hablar, esperando a que Maka diga algo, pero ella parece no estar del todo contenta con lo dicho. Tal vez si fue un error confesar sus sentimientos.

—¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! —grita dejando caer el libro de antes al suelo y sorprendiendo al albino —. Al fin acabaron con mi paciencia ¡TOMEN LOS ESTÚPIDOS BOLETOS PARA EL CONCIERTO! —Abre su mochila y busca un libro en particular del cuál saca 5 pequeños papeles y se los pone en la mano de Soul quién no entiende nada—. De todas formas, ya me han quitado las ganas de ir. ¿¡CONTENTO BLACK*STAR!? Ahora sí ¡Déjenme en paz!

Termina de gritar y se apresura en dar vuelta para ir a su habitación. Le duele que Soul también jugara en ése tonto reto, lo sucedido en los días anteriores le nublaron la razón dándole a creer que lo dicho por su arma, era mentira. Jugar con sus sentimientos de ésa forma, lo podía esperar de todos menos de él y lo peor es que sus palabras parecían sinceras hasta que mencionó dos frases: «Sólo quiero divertirme y ser feliz. Es lo más conveniente» al escucharlas, se hizo un clic en su cabeza recordando la discusión del lunes con cierto chico con complejo de Dios. Lo demás, lo ignoró.

—¡Yahooo! sabía que no podrías con nosotros Ma-ki-ta —La puerta cae dejando pasar al dueño del grito y los otros cuatro chicos que le acompañan—. Creíste que no lo lograríamos pero, somos mejores que tú y muy persistentes. No nos dejaríamos vencer tan fácilmente y menos por ti.

El chico continúa gritando para asegurarse de que Maka pueda oírle, se acerca hasta Soul para tomar los boletos con su usual risa de victoria.

—¿Pero qué? —El albino no termina de entender lo acontecido— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Los chicos ignoran su pregunta, se acercan hasta Black*Star quién mantiene en alto los boletos y cada uno toma el correspondiente.

—Vaya que fue algo difícil, creí que no lo lograríamos —menciona Kilik quién observa sonriente el papel con el encabezado de «Death Angel´s»

—Ni que lo digas, a mí hasta casi me cuesta mi relación con mi siempre hermosa Kim, lo bueno que pude aclarar todo —secunda el técnico de Lanza.

—A todo esto… no sabía que Soul también estuviera en el plan —lo dicho por Kid hace que todos volteen hacia el susodicho con una interrogante casi grabada en la cara.

—¿Plan? Pero si yo lo decía enserio —responde el albino, con el semblante decaído pues ya casi puede entender todo lo pasado. Nunca pensó que su confesión quedara en ésta absurda situación.

El resto de los chicos comprende de inmediato todo y sueltan un lastimero «oohh» grupal. Harvard incluso se acerca para palmearle la espalda ofreciéndole apoyo. Sabía que algo así podría pasar y por eso no se arriesgó a tomar parte en lo planeado. Prefería observar.

—Eh, creo que es hora de irnos. Dentro de poco será el concierto y no estamos nada listos. Soul después arreglo tu puerta.

Más que nada, Black*Star trataba de huir, de por sí no es bueno en relaciones amorosas y quedarse con su amigo sólo empeoraría todo. Tenía que reconocer que había sido su culpa todo eso. Ya luego arreglaría las cosas con él y con Maka. Después de todo, consiguió lo que se propuso, hacer perder la paciencia a Maka para que le ceda los pases del concierto del famosísimo grupo de Rock «Death´s Angel´s» que se presentarían por única vez en Death City, dándoles a oportunidad de tener una visita privada al camerino de los integrantes. No era para ignorarse y la chica se los había negado cuando se los pidió.

—Bueno, nos vemos.

—Perdón por todo esto.

—Espero que las cosas se arreglen, no era nuestra intención.

Los chicos se retiran, acomodando un poco la puerta rota. Soul permanece de pie unos momentos rememorando la situación, sobre todo el rostro dolido de su técnico. Se deja caer en el sofá.

—Esto no es nada cool.

.

.

* * *

-Durante el concierto-

_«Si la luz que une nuestras almas_

_señala nuestro corazón_

_se oirá un rugida más fuerte que las palabras_

_¿lo escuchas?»_

Un eco grupal continúa el coro entre la música a alto volumen, las luces parpadeantes iluminan el escenario y otras cuantas al público eufórico.

—¿¡Crees que fue buena idea dejar a ésos dos así?! —le grita Ox a Black pues la música evita que se entienden si no es a gritos.

—¡Lo escuchaaaaass! —Él continúa tarareando antes de responder—: Tampoco hubiese servido de mucho quedarnos ¡La culpa también la tiene Maka, si nos hubiese dado los boletos de buena manera nada hubiese pasado!

—¡Pero si ni siquiera se los pediste bien! Apenas supiste que había ganado el concurso de la Revista que ofrecía los pases, fuiste corriendo a quitárselos y peor, la terminaste retando —le corrige Kilik.

—Además, se supone que ya te habías rendido y por eso estábamos yendo a su departamento para intentar convencerla juntos. Pero luego escuchaste su grito y asumiste que habías ganado algo que ni siquiera era competencia. Estoy seguro de que si en un principio lo hubiésemos hablado con ella, no se hubiera negado a dárnoslo, o al menos a permitir que alguien venga con ella pues es la única que gusta de ésta banda de entre las demás chicas —la voz serena pero también a alto volumen de Harvard hace sentir un poco mal al resto.

—No tiene caso seguir pensando en esto. Estoy seguro de que Soul sabrá arreglarlo y si no es así, nos encargaremos de que todo se solucione, sobre todo tú Black*Star. Debes aprender a ser más comprensivo con los demás —menciona el joven Shinigami sin dejar de prestar atención a la Banda en el escenario.

—¡Nadie es más comprensivo que yo! Me ofendes, mi sola presencia demuestra apoyo total a seres inferiores, sólo que esta vez se fue un poco la mano pero ya verán que esos dos se arreglan pronto. Luego hasta me agradecerán —termina de decir entre risas de auto-suficiencia hasta que cae en cuenta de algo—. Por cierto Kid, me sorprende que alguien tan pasivo y formal guste de un grupo de Rock cómo éste.

Kid voltea a observarle mostrando una expresión un tanto extraña, la que siempre pone cuando se encuentra algo simétrico.

—¿Es que no te has fijado en los integrantes del grupo? ¡Son ocho simétricas personas! Los dos cantantes principales son GEMELOS. Siempre se colocan en el escenario en dos grupos por ambos lados y cuatro de ellos hasta tienen la misma altura. Son perfectos a pesar de las pintas que traen. Y su ropa ni siquiera la tienen muy desordenada y…

El chico continúa delirando dejando a sus amigos resignados con la obsesión del Shinigami. Nunca pensaron en un motivo tan extraño cómo ése para ser fan suyo aunque, habría que darle algo de razón. Lo mejor es seguir disfrutando del concierto que tanto les costó.

.

.

* * *

-De vuelta en el departamento-

Se escuchan golpes en su puerta, lo que le extraña pues pensaba que a ésa hora era la única en la casa.

—Maka, soy Soul de nuevo. Necesito hablar contigo, hay que aclarar las cosas.

La chica duda en abrirle pero termina por hacerlo, aún le duele lo sucedido aunque decide que es mejor, cómo él menciona, aclarar todo. Sinceramente después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, terminó por no entender mucho pues el tono que usó Soul durante la charla le parecía sincero. O tal vez ya es demasiado bueno fingiendo.

—Ya es muy tarde, creo que ya no te dejarán pasar.

—No sé de qué hablas, yo no pensaba en ir a ningún lado. Maka… todo lo que dije es real.

Su voz denota de nuevo sinceridad, lo que hace que el corazón de la chica comience a acelerar su ritmo.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No confabulaste con Black*Star y el resto para hacerme molestar y darles los pases? ¿No eras parte del reto de quién soporta más a quién? —pregunta con un atisbo de nerviosismo.

—Nada de eso. Aunque, es cierto que sabía que habías ganado el concurso de la revista ofreciendo los pases. Creo que nadie sabe más que tú de ésa banda, desde que te volviste fan de ella hace unos meses no paraste de investigarles. Black sabía que no tendría oportunidad si competía por ello y por eso esperó a que los ganaras. Eres muy terca y orgullosa cómo para ignorar un desafío de él y por eso fue fácil enredarte. Pero… yo no tuve nada que ver en ello. Nunca supe en qué consistía su plan, hasta ahora —le responde con un semblante tranquilo aunque por dentro trata de calmarse.

El albino se mantiene expectante, esperando la reacción de la chica que ama ahora que está confesándose por segunda ocasión.

—Yo… lo siento —baja la mirada tratando de contener las ganas de azotarse contra la pared por ser tan idiota y haber dañado los sentimientos de Soul.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿No poder corresponderme? Si es así, lo entiendo. Después de todo lo que has pasado es de esperarse pero, llevo guardando esto tanto tiempo que ya me era imposible seguir cargándolo.

—No es eso —se apresura en corregirle —. Siento ser tan estúpida por confundir las cosas. Eso es por lo que pido perdón.

—Ya y ¿con respecto a lo otro? Sabes, mejor olvídalo. No quiero atosigarte más después de todo esto. Mejor dejarlo de lado —menciona con tono afligido mientras comienza a irse del cuarto.

—No —le detiene—, estos días han sido raros pero… no cambia la realidad. Yo también te… quiero. Mucho, más de lo que quisiera aunque juré que no dejaría que los sentimientos se interpusieran en nuestra relación. No quería cometer un error cómo el de mis padres y acabar cómo ellos. No lo soportaría. Pero no pude cumplirlo —termina decir con una sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas en el rostro.

Él le devuelve la sonrisa mostrando sus característicos dientes filosos, se acerca hasta ella y extiende sus brazos para recibirla en un cálido abrazo. Ambos pueden sentir sus almas, casi brincando de felicidad por haber aceptado al fin sus sentimientos y dejar salir sus temores pues saben que, ahora más que nunca, estarán unidos.

—No permitiré que pase lo mismo que con tus padres. Soy demasiado genial cómo para dejar a mi novia sin atención. Eso sí, no permitiré que otro chico se acerque a ti ¿Entendido?

—No sabía que eras algo posesivo Evans —contesta la chica riendo ante su último comentario sin dejar de abrazarlo—, y no recuerdo haber dicho que aceptaba ser tu novia.

—No tienes opción a negarte, no a mí por lo menos. Y no era posesivo pero por culpa de Black*Star y el resto, ahora lo seré, aunque sólo con lo que respecta a ti —se separa un poco de sus brazos para quedar a la altura de la chica y besarla.

Un beso cálido, tierno y que expresa tanto. El primero de muchos.

—Creo que al fin y al cabo, es algo por lo que debo agradecerles —menciona Maka entre sus labios antes de seguir compartiendo ése momento tan único e inigualable.

Y la noche y el concierto siguen avanzando.

_«Si la luz que une nuestras almas_

_señala nuestro corazón_

_se oirá un rugida más fuerte que las palabras_

_¿lo escuchas? Es el amor»_

_**FIN**_

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

¡Gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a la historia!

Bien, lástima que esto no es Facebook para que me den un like si fue de su agrado así que espero sus comentarios. Aunque con el sólo hecho de que leyeran ya es ganancia para mí.

En cuanto a éste pequeño Shot, sinceramente, nunca pensé en hacerlo así. Sólo fue una idea fugaz en forma de diálogo-diálogo, pero una gran amiga en la red social me animó a hacerle una pequeña continuación pues terminaba en la escena de Soul con la confesión fallida (pobre, vaya enredo que hubo) por lo que pensé que sería divertido hacerlo pero con más situaciones. He aquí el resultado.

Así que le agradezco a mi amiga ya que por su apoyo les he traido esto y espero les haya resultado divertido. Y si de casualidad ella lo lee, ya sabes, fue por ti ¡Gracias!

Bueno, es todo por ahora ¡Les envío grandes saludos y abrazos!

P.D ¿Reconocieron de que canción tomé la pequeña estrofa? Confío en que sí.


End file.
